There has long been a need for a system for distributing accurate time code information between a master clock and multiple remote clocks at various locations. For example, satellites are used today to gather data from remote observing points such as buoys, automatic weather stations, balloons, aircraft, and ships. Such remote stations require accurate time-of-year information to date, i.e., provide a time-of-year identification of the data as the data is collected and to properly interface their transmissions with the satellites. In addition, accurate time-of-year information is required for navagational purposes by ships and aircraft. There have been numerous prior attempts at synchronizing a remote clock with a master clock. For example, prior art systems of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,728,485, 3,648,173, and 3,751,900, although this listing obviously is not, nor is it intended to be, exhaustive. In each of these systems, a signal is transmitted from an orbiting satellite containing a precise time "beep." The time "beep" is transmitted at regular intervals and is used by the remote location to adjust its time clock accordingly. A commom problem with systems of this type is to initially put the local clock in time synchronization with the master clock. Further, any interruptions in reception by a local clock can result in the loss of time synchronization.